


Med hunt

by GreenGeek



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGeek/pseuds/GreenGeek
Summary: Tony wants to sleep but his daughter Lydia needs him to help her find her meds





	Med hunt

It was silent in Tony's bedroom, he was holding Pepper in his arms which was still reading and massaging his scalp softly.

He was about to fall asleep when the door creaked silently. Whoever it is he’ll just ignore it he thought until he heard the soft voice of his daughter Lydia breaking the silence. Lydia wasn’t a product of his one night stands as most people would assume, she was adopted but still got very much in common with him. He met her when she was falling off a building and he caught her in his arms, and he knew he wanted to adopt her from that moment on.

„Dad, where are my meds?“ He heard her say while he slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. „In the bathroom?“ It was more of a question than an answer „I couldn’t find them there“ Tony was silent for a second to think about where her medications could have gone „maybe they fell off the sink?“ Pepper pushed him softly and whispered „help her find them“ to him.

Tony stood up slowly and put on a tank top. „I'll help you honey“ he said while walking to the shared bathroom of the avengers tower. He looked around and also kneeled down to examine every edge of the bathroom but sadly he couldn’t see anything. „Where could they be?“ He whispered to himself while walking to the kitchen.

Maybe Lydia took them in the kitchen again because Thor slipped into the bathroom right in front of her again and only let her in shortly to get her meds because he knew how important they where. He searched the whole kitchen „Dad I didn’t take them here, I'm sure they where in the bathroom“ Tony slowly got worried „I'm sure I'll find them soon“ but what if he didn’t? He couldn’t buy new ones because all the pharmacy’s had closed already.

Suddenly he knew who could have taken them „Come with me, I might know who has them“ Tony said to his daughter and walked into the direction of Thor’s room.

Since the beginning of this week Thor’s adopted brother and the god of mischief Loki was living in the tower, and all that just because he helped at one mission. We told him he could get money for helping but he refused, all he wanted was to live in the Avengers tower for a month so that he could say he was an Avenger once and was ( of course) better than his brother at being an Avenger. Tony thought that he couldn’t cause that much trouble because there is always someone watching Loki from the Avengers.

Tony knocked on the door to Thor’s room and waited for a second until he heard a low grumble and someone shouting „I need my beauty sleep, piss off“ so Tony just opened the door himself. „Where do you hide them?“ He asked while looking around „what? I‘m hiding nothing and now please let me sleep if you don’t mind“ Tony continued looking around the room for some minutes and then decided he didn’t want to search alone anymore „F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Where are Lydia’s meds ?“ After some seconds he already got the answer from the AI „they are not in the building mr stark“ Tony was confused where else would they be? „Look on the cameras, where did you see them the last time?“ Tony sat down on Lokis bed „in the kitchen mr stark, in Peters hand“ Spider kid? Why would he take those ? He knew that Peter had a crush on his daughter but that didn’t explain him taking the medications „what did he do with them ?“ Tony looked at the ceiling „he took them with him to aunt may at about 4pm“ the AI answered and Tony sighed „thank you, I guess“

-earlier that day in the kitchen -

„Hey spiderling! Look what Loki gave me, he said that those will give you superpowers!“ Thor said while walking to Peter in the kitchen. Peter looked at the pillbox in Thors hands „I don’t think so, that looks like those stuff Lydia needs to take everyday, I should probably bring them back to her“ Peter said while taking the pillbox.

A minute later Peter got a call from May in which she said that he needs to come home in the next 20 minutes or he’ll be grounded. Annoyed he took his backpack, forgetting that he put Lydia’s meds in there and went home after waving to Thor.

He threw his backpack in the corner of his room and went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. He didn’t know why may didn’t want him to stay at the Tower with the Avengers, he really liked them . 

„Peter? What is this stuff on your floor?“ He heard may shout from his room, he hurried to his room and looked to the ground seeing white pills „I don’t know?“ May looked at him in question „well they are on your floor and in your backpack so you need to know. Do you take any drugs young man?“ she seemed quite angry so Peter kneeled down to look into his backpack and found the box for the pills and immediately recognised it as Lydia’s „oh no.. those are from a friend, I wanted to give them back to her but I forgot because you called.. I need to get new ones for her“ may took the pillbox from him „I don’t think that you can get those by just walking into a pharmacy, you need a prescription for that“ Peter took all the pills from the floor and put them back into the pillbox hoping that Lydia would be okay without taking them today „I‘ll find a solution.. but I’ll go to bed now so... goodnight?“ May was confused, Peter never went to be so early it wasn’t even 7pm.

 

When aunt may was out of the room Peter quickly put on his Spider-Man suit and took his backpack with the medications with him swinging secretly through the streets to the tower. He climbed up to Loki’s and Thor’s window and knocked.

After some minutes and more knocking a angry looking Loki opened it. „What do you want? And why don’t you come through the door like a normal person?“ Peter climbed in the room while Loki was talking and took out the pillbox „you need to help me get new ones of those“ Loki looked at him dumbfounded „why would I ? And why do you need them? For your girlfriend?“ Peter started blushing „those are Lydia’s but I spilled them on the floor so I need new ones“ he ignored the last question because he knew that Loki tried to tease him about his crush on Lydia „oh those are the one Tony was looking for earlier ? I‘ll help you but I want something in exchange“ Peter nodded „yes of course, anything you want“ Loki grinned.

-at the same time on the Community Couch-

„Don’t worry, I bet nothing will happen if you don’t take them today“ Tony tried to calm his daughter. He put an arm around her and saw how tired she was. „What do you think about a movie?“ Lydia only nodded and snuggled into the pillows behind her. Tony put on her favourite movie and leaned back while thinking. After half of the movie Lydia fell asleep on him and he thought that a little sleep wouldn’t hurt.

He woke up to some noises and looked around awhat are you two doing ? Shouldn’t you be at home?“ he looked at Loki and Peter, both of them stood in front of them. „Uh.. yes“ Peter scratched the back of his head and looked to Loki „I accidentally spilled Lydia’s meds and I .. I thought I need to get new ones but I didn’t know how so I just asked Loki to help me and well.. here we are“ Peter spoke really fast, it seemed as if he was nervous. Tony took the pillbox from his hands and sceptically watched Loki while he grinned. AWhat do you want from the boy for helping him Reindeer games ?“ Tony knew the answer of course „I’d really appreciate living here for another month“ Tony nodded and sighed „as long as you don’t make anything stupid. Peter? Should I take you home?“ Peter shook his head no. „I just wanted to say that I saw that Thor took some of those pills I’m proud of you for doing not so“ Tony chuckled „at least you don’t believe in everything Loki says.“

Lydia woke up to Peter and her dad laughing. „What’s so funny dad?“ She asked while rubbing her eyes „oh nothing darling, Peter brought you your meds by the way“ Lydia smiled at him „thank you so much you are my saviour“ she said and saw how red Peter turned, from the first moment she saw him in her dads lab she found him adorable and cute.


End file.
